And the List Just Keeps on Growing
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Sequel to This is Our Place. It seams like they will always come back to here... not that either of them mind that, it just means they are about to go on another adventure. Emma/Will Spoilers and speculation for Season 2


**This is a sequel to This is Our Place! I don't think it's that good it didn't come out the way I wanted it to but then generally sequels are as good as the original! **

**Dedicated again to the AMAZING people in the glee forum, hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**And the List Just Keeps on Growing**

In his life Will Schuester has grown accustomed too many sounds, because that was what his life was: a mixture of sounds.

For example;

The sound of New Directions warming up before singing in perfect harmony together.

His and Em's favourite album playing in his car's CD player as he drove them to work.

His wife's even breathes as she sleeps peacefully, wrapped contently in his arms.

The sound of her gasps as they become one in the comfort of their bed.

Her adorable giggle when he makes her laugh with the latest tale from the kids of New Directions.

But the sound that can brighten his day just by hearing it?

It's the 'clip clop' sound of heels coming down the hallway – not just any heels though Emma's heels.

He was left in peace from the huge sound that was New Directions when he heard it.

He was browsing some song sheets for Sectionals in the choir room; he lifted his head from the papers that were resting on the piano to see his wife standing in the doorway.

Emma Schuester.

He may be biased but he still thinks it suits her _much _better then Emma Tanaka or god forbid _Emma Howell._

"Hey Em" His face lit up just by seeing her.

"Hey Will" She replied walking over to him. "I didn't miss rehearsal did I?"

"Yes, unfortunately you did, the kids asked where you were – they missed you, you know"

"Oh _they _missed me did they?" Emma teased as Will pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her engagement and wedding rings press against the back of his neck.

"Maybe their director missed his co-director more" Will smiled leaning in to kiss her sweetly on the lips; he would never tire on being able to kiss her when and where he wanted.

She sighed as they mutually pulled away, leaning her forehead on his.

"Where were you? I looked in your office and you weren't there." Will asked.

"Yeah, I managed to get a doctor's appointment for today when I rung up this morning – Figgins let me go, I did try to tell you but you were in the middle of class."

"Oh" Will intelligently replied, he had been begging her _for the past week _to go to the doctors – she hadn't been herself lately, and finally she relented today.

"Are you OK? Nothing's wrong is there?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Will" Emma reassured "Nothing is wrong, I can assure you."

"O.K, I was just worried" His grip on her tightened as if just the mere thought of losing her unsettled him.

"You don't have to be Will, _I'm fine_" She stressed.

"Em, my wife hasn't been very well; _of course _I'm going to worry!" Will replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, to him it was – he dreaded to think what he would do if he lost her, his chest clenched just thinking about it.

Emma smiled touched with how much he cares about her. She kissed him gently on the lips nuzzling her nose with his before she gently released herself from his embrace.

"Come with me" Emma held out her hand flexing it to show her husband that she wanted him to take it.

"Why?" Will chuckled slightly at the face she was making, it looked like she was about to jump up and down, he did as he was told and carefully slid his hand into hers.

"Just come with me, I have something I need to tell you." Emma smiled stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

He let her drag him out the choir room, he pulled her closer to him letting the undeniably sweet scent of her wash over him, he didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as he loved Emma, his Em. Before he knew it they had stopped he had been too busy looking at her to pay attention to where she brought them.

She turned to him grabbing both of his hands in hers she inhaled deeply before saying "When you proposed to me – you told me that this was our corridor and that most of the important things that have happened to us, have happened here" Emma breathed out.

"Emma, wh-what's going on?" Will stuttered.

"I'm about to add to the list."

"List?" Will asked even though he knew what she was going on about.

"You know what I am going on about Will, so don't play dumb!" Emma snapped then widen her when she realised what she said.

"O.K, sorry" Will replied amused he had never seen her like this it just made her more adorable to him.

"No, Will I'm sorry" She said sincerely "I think it's the..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, her eyes widening again she quickly changed what she was going to say "I think I'm just still in shock"

"Whatever it is Em, we will get through this together." Will replied. What was she about to tell him?

"Oh gosh..." Emma exhaled she took the hands she was holding and placed them gently on her stomach.

"Emma what are you doing?" He asked amused, as he stroked the silky fabric that was covering his wife, it still amazes him how she can get their clothes so soft when they come out of the laundry room, Emma really was a master when it came to getting things clean.

"I'm late Will" Emma said at once seeing what her husband's reaction would be.

"Late for what?" He asked a bit dumbly as Emma resisted the urge to role her eyes.

"Late, as in I'm two weeks late."

It took him a couple of seconds before he realised what she meant. His face remained motioness

"Will?" She said softly

"You're sure?" _I'm not going to let myself get excited, I'm not going to let myself get excited" _Will chanted in his head.

"You know I'm _never_ late" Emma whispered "And you know I _would never lie to you, ever but especially I wouldn't lie about something like this"_

"You're..." He couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face.

Emma nodded laughing, "I'm pregnant!"

Will just couldn't contain himself any longer he let out a joyful laugh scooping his wife into his arms, picking her up as he started to spin on the spot, their laughter bouncing through _their _corridor.

He kissed her passionately when he set her down holding her as close as he could without hurting her or _their _baby. He pulled away when he set her down again, their foreheads touching lovingly.

"Thank you, Em, I love you so much and I love _our _child" Will whispered.

"If I remember correctly, _our _child was conceived on your birthday – 'you helped _a lot'" _Emma giggled as Will laughed kissing her again – they were going to be family, Will doubted anything in the world could top this feeling.

But he knew if it did – it would take place here,_ in their corridor_"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (No Flames!)**

**A huge thank you to all who reviewed This is Our Place – you are truly amazing! **


End file.
